


A Treat Before Bed

by twix_bird



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Other, Smut, i barely post on here so I don't remember how to tag AAAAAAAA, just a sweet and satisfying night, not self indulgent at all nope nope, nothing kinky in here sorry to potentially disappoint, soft, this is my first naughty fic please be nice to me, very softttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twix_bird/pseuds/twix_bird
Summary: Your sweet metal partner notices you acting a little needy before bed... would you like him to help you take care of it?
Relationships: Neon J. (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Treat Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this world needs more Neon J content, and I plan to fulfill my civic duty.

Retired navy captain, Vinyl City's head of defense, manager and creator of the country's most popular boy band… there are a lot of things that come to mind when the name Neon J is brought up. He's a powerful figure with a very intimidating presence, no one in their right mind would think about getting on his bad side. He's also a total freaking softie. The two of you spent the day in his workshop as he guided you through the process of making figurines, something you'd been interested in since you discovered his love for toy making. He guided your hands through all the tough parts, leaning over your shoulder and wrapping his arms around you in a not-so-subtle ploy to be closer to you for a few moments. The day ended with a long cuddle session. He played with your hair and gave you a back massage as you chatted about your lives before moving to Vinyl city. You'd asked if you could stay the night and he'd jumped up like he'd been waiting for it, dramatically carrying you to his bedroom as you burst into a fit of giggles. 

That's how you found yourself cuddled up to Neon in his overly luxurious bed. He's surprisingly comfortable for being a 7 ft tall hunk of metal, he knows what positions to lie in so you fit perfectly in his arms. The green glow of his screen is like a soft night light, just barely illuminating the pillow in front of him.

You lean in to kiss him on the bottom of his sonar ring, his favorite place to be kissed, you've found. A faint jolt of static surges through your lips. It feels nice... You lean in for another, and the sonar on his screen rotates a little faster. You smile at his flustered reaction, and kiss him again, and again, and again. It feels so nice, you never want to stop. You reach under his shirt and pull him closer to you, tracing lines on his cool metal body. The glowing strips on his torso peek out from under his shirt, illuminating a little more of the bed.

“You're awfully touchy tonight," he murmurs. If he was a little less tired and a little less flustered he would have teased you about it, but tonight he just runs his hand through your hair instead. "...Do you want a treat before we go to bed?" It takes you a few seconds to register the hidden meaning in the question. Now it’s your turn to be flustered, but you’re definitely not about to pass up this opportunity. You nod, maybe a bit too vigorously, causing him to chuckle. 

Neon sits up on the bed. Taking your hands, he lifts you up with him so you’re sitting on his lap. He wraps his arms around your back and holds you gently. He takes a moment to just look at you, rubbing small circles in your back. It's rare to get moments alone with you like this with how busy his work is, so he always makes sure to savor it. He presses the top of his screen against your forehead in a mock kiss, letting it linger for a few seconds. His hands roam down your body, stopping at the hem of your shirt and tucking slightly under. You lift your arms up, anticipating what he’s about to do, and he lifts your shirt off in one smooth motion. 

"You're so beautiful," he hums. His hands roam down your body, from your jaw, to your chest, to your stomach, giving extra attention to the parts he knows are the most sensitive. He stops at your waistline and rubs gentle circles on your hips. "Can these come off?" he asks gently. You nod, trying your best to seem a bit less eager this time. He pulls your bottoms down and off. His fingers brush over your most sensitive parts through your underwear and you feel a familiar sweet sensation. You've done this enough that he's memorized your body, knowing exactly what parts to focus on to make you moan. He wastes no time in reaching them, this is your treat, after all. 

His hands are gentle but not teasing, and the feeling leaves you sinking forward into him. He chuckles at his ragdoll of a partner. The sweet feeling stops for a brief moment, but before you can complain you find yourself being tipped backwards. He catches you, of course, and gently lowers you onto the pillow behind you. "More comfy?" he asks. You grin and nod, earning yourself another few kisses, and he quickly goes back to giving you the attention you need. You close your eyes, you could almost fall asleep if it weren't for the waves of pleasure coursing through your whole body. He leans in for another kiss, and this time you reciprocate. The static feeling from his screen feels nice, and you wrap your arms around him to keep him there a little longer. As you feel yourself getting closer to your release you squeeze tighter, pulling him in for a couple more kisses. "Feel good?" he asks and you nod, a quiet sound of pleasure escaping your lips instead of an answer. 

The wonderful feeling starts building up to its climax, your heart pounding so hard it might escape your chest. Not wanting to cut through the silence you squeeze him tighter to let him know how close you are. He speeds up his movements, leaving you sinking further and further into the bed, grasping at the back of his shirt for something to hold onto. Your release comes shortly after. You ride it out into his hand that's still rubbing into you, his other hand coming up to cup your cheek. Despite his lack of facial features you know that he's looking at you like you're the most precious treasure in the world. The last waves of pleasure come to an end, leaving you to collapse into the soft mattress. A giddy chuckle escapes your lips. He's way too good at that, he knows your body better than you do. 

"Be back a second," he mutters. After another quick forehead kiss, you feel his weight lift off the bed. The lack of a cool metal boyfriend to hug leaves you confused and disoriented for a few moments until he comes back with a clean pair of underwear. He cleans you up and swaps out the soiled garment. In your happy and dazed state you barely registered him slipping on your pajama pants, too, and lifting your arms up to put your shirt back on. He slides back under the covers with you and pulls you into his chest, snuggling into your warm body. "How do you feel?" he asks, voice muffled from being pressed into you.

"Wonderful," you say into his chest. He chuckles, a hint of pride in his laugh.

"Anything to please my darling." The warmth and comfort of being held by Neon lulls you into a peaceful sleep. Before the waking world fades away, you feel cool metal hands wrapping around your back, accompanied by a faint "Goodnight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAH this was my first naughty fic please go easy on me!!


End file.
